


Intoxicating

by misslenabrooke



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, also mentioned a few times is that luci is SUPER protective of bean, that's his emotional support princess thank you very much, this is basically me figuring out how i write these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: There was something about the love between these two polar opposite misfits that gave a much better high than any drug.
Relationships: Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Sin Never Looked So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know your type  
>  Boy you're dangerous  
> Yeah you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust  
> But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
> You make me wanna lose control_
> 
> (Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just used the chapter summary as an excuse to use those lyrics.

For a demon, Luci wasn't that intimidating to Elfo. How could he be, looking like a kitty cat? This is the same demon that curls up at Bean's feet when they're both asleep. Elfo also pretended not to know that Luci purred in his sleep sometimes.

Point being, Luci was far from intimidating. He was just mysterious and liked wreaking havoc. But something about that confident (albeit hard to read) aura, it intrigued Elfo. He, personally, was the exact opposite of that and it showed. Perhaps that's why he's so drawn to it?

Elfo hadn't really known anyone as reckless as Luci. Damn, was it exhilarating! The demon could somehow convince him into just about anything. He was clever, calculated, and as much as Elfo hated to admit it, charming. If all demons were like Luci, then Elfo would happily be a sinner.

And Luci's soft side was a bit obvious, especially when it came to Bean. He would stand by her side if she were badly injured, hissing at anyone that dares lay a finger on her. It was cute.

_ Cute? _

Okay, maybe Elfo thought that. It was cute when Luci looked after Bean, when he'd keep her close at night just to make sure she's okay… He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Luci curled up asleep at his feet. His sleepy purrs were oddly soothing.

Sometimes Elfo replayed in his head the moment Luci confessed that he gave up immortality to save him and Bean. It was a very tense moment to say in the least, but the way said confession caught Elfo off guard enough to forget that they were about to be burned alive. Luci really did all that? It made Elfo feel guilty for dying in the first place, but also somewhat flustered at the thought of Luci doing something so big just to save him from damnation.

With all the feelings Luci gave him, Elfo wasn't sure if it felt right or wrong. But one thing was certain:

It was  _ intoxicating. _


	2. Makes a Sinner Fall to His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You're so hypnotizing  
>  Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
> Your touch magnetizing  
> Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_
> 
> (E.T.- Katy Perry)

Elfo was so innocent.  _ Was. _ Luci used to think messing with that was what drew him to the guy. To be fair, Luci found it pretty funny to poke fun at him, but he feels that way for just about everyone. 

When Elfo came back from Hell a much more aloof and jaded version of himself, it gave Luci a strange feeling of emptiness in his chest. (That's where mortals have their hearts, right?) He missed giggly, upbeat, naive Elfo. Not because it was much easier to mess with, but looking back on that Elfo made him upset. Upset that it was gone, taking most of Luci's joy with it.

Even after all he'd been through, Elfo had the nerve to be such a fucking ray of sunshine. It made the demon  _ sick. _ How dare he make Luci smile ever so slightly with just a look? How dare his laughter sound the way bliss felt? The audacity. Luci didn't know when he started feeling this way, or when he admitted it to himself. Just being around the dumbass made him feel safe somehow.

As much as it disgusted Luci, there was a rush to such pathetic feelings. A very floaty type of feeling, like he was laying atop a cloud of happiness. Was this heaven? If so, Luci would definitely consider becoming a saint. He's just too stubborn to do anything about it. That'd mean admitting defeat, that he had a special kind of weakness.. to  _ Elfo. _

The kind of love that made a demon want to repent, it was intoxicating.


End file.
